PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT & RELATED ACTIVITIES) The UMCCC is dedicated to training and developing the next generation of cancer researchers. The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) demonstrates this commitment through strong financial support (>$300,000 annually), robust structures and processes, and the dedicated efforts of its members. An exemplary track record of established, NCI-funded research training programs extends for 30 years, and graduates from UMCCC-affiliated training programs ? from basic research to population sciences ? serve as leaders in major academic centers across the country. Thus, through its educational and career enhancement initiatives, the UMCCC has had a sustained and prominent impact on cancer research and its workforce nationally and internationally. U-M is also home to a diverse and robust collection of pre- and post-doctoral medical education programs. There are over 100 ACGME-accredited post-graduate programs at U-M and UMCCC members have key teaching and administrative roles in Medical Hematology/Oncology, Pediatric Hematology/Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Urologic Oncology, Dermatologic Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, and Pathology training programs. These programs together graduate over 25 cancer specialists annually.